The present invention relates to two derivatives of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,4-methanonaphthalene and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and to the production and use of said compounds as antiviral agents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new antiviral agents, a process for preparing same and pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using them.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,512 and 4,046,811 disclose certain 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,4-alkanonaphthalenes having antiviral activity. These patents also demonstrate the unpredictability of antiviral activity for any given compound. For example, the patents disclose that while the 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1,4-methanonaphthalen-endo-2-amine derivative exhibited antiviral activity, the isomer with the amino substituent taking up the exo configuration showed no antiviral activity. However, derivatives having both 2-endo amino and 3-exo substituents exhibited enhanced activity when compared to analogous compounds having different configurations.